The Pet Shop's Chosen
by LLN
Summary: D has left and the Pet Shop has chosen a new master and it's...Leon?SLASH DLeon
1. Chapter 1

Title: The PetShop's Chosen Author: Katus Kaijou Fandom: Pet shop of Horrors Pairing: Leon/D Disclaimer: Don't own them Summary: D has left so now the Pet shop chose a new master...and it chose Leon?  
No Beta: all mistakes are my own.

Prologue...Welcome to Chinatown...

It's a rough and mysterious place, somehow immune to the reality outside of it. A place where impossible things do become possible.

'Please stop by my pet shop...We sell love hope and dreams...to those who desire them.  
But buyer beware...'

Hiei walked through the streets of Chinatown; he was on a mission to find a new pet. The last one had runaway (because of a fire, flood, and a cave in...) so he decided he needed a new one. He stopped outside of a building the sign on the front of it read: 'The Pet Shop' in ornate Chinese script. He opened the door and went inside.

"Welcome to my shop." Said a low husky voice. Hiei tried not to stare at the handsome man in the dark blue Chinese silk clothes.

"I heard that to sell special pets," Hiei finely said after a few moments. The shop owner tilted his head to the side as if listening to an unheard voice...then nodded slowly.

"Please follow me to the back of the shop."

Hiei held the pen in his hand, he glanced at the pet that he wanted, it looked like a boy of his age with long crimson colored hair.

"Before I can let you have your pet we must go over the contract... Rule number one...Never show your pet to anyone. Two...your pet must have fresh meat and water everyday. Three...keep your pet away from anything shiny or sparkly."

"That sounds acceptable." Said Hiei.

"You 'must ' adhere to each point of the contract. If you break any of the terms of it, this pet shop can not be held responsible for the consequences."

Hiei nodded and signed the contract as he stared at the pet.

"I hope you and Kurama are happy with each other." Said the longhaired blond shop owner with a knowing smirk. 


	2. Chapter 2

PSC-The Pet Shop's Call...

Leon: Despite all of our advances the human race is on a path of destruction.  
He may be right. Maybe we are all...what was it he said...Ah, that's right, maybe we are just moths, being drawn to a flame...When the last human breathes his last breath.  
I'm sure D will be there. Watching and smiling...I'm sure even as we speak...he's setting up a new shop in some other Chinatown...Ready to sell his demonic pets to a whole new set of unsuspecting customers.  
Maybe that's not such a bad thing.  
Maybe humanity needs a good kick in the ass.  
Yeah.  
Maybe.

" We sell only love, hope, and dreams here...Detective..."came a cool seductive whisper.

For days he had resisted the temptation...to go there. But now here he was in Chinatown...following a voice he had been hearing in his head for days. It had started after he had awaked in the hospital. Count D was gone and with him his secrets. Then that whispering voice began to haunt him...he was beginning to doubt his sanity. After all he had begun to think D really was a...

The voice was sexless, ageless but so knowing...It sounded cold and warm at the same time, Harsh and soft, it new pleasure and pain...always it would whisper... "We sell only love, hope, and dreams here...Detective."

On a cold winter's night Leon found himself out side the shop. It didn't look like it had just a few days ago. It looked old, in disrepair, sad and lonely.

"We sell only love, hope, and dreams here...Detective..." It was louder now not a whisper but as if some had stood next to him and said it. It was when he understood that it was the Pet Shop...and not a memory like he had hoped it to be.

Leon knew no matter how crazy it sounded that it was true. He had seen a lot of crazy things cause of D why not one more. The Pet Shop he knew, in some dark primal part of himself, would not stop until it got what it wanted and it wanted him that he was sure of.  
He stood outside the building for what seemed like hours. He didn't hear the thunder or see the lightning, just that it illuminated the building so he could not see it, nor did he feel the pouring rain soaking his cloths. He watched as the building began to slowly transform it's self, from being in disrepair to looking new again but there was one change...The sign that once read Count D' Pet Shop in ornate Chinese script now read Orcot's Pet Shop.

He shock had been shocked...he wasn't somehow he knew...had always known...that this was his destiny and had been since he walked in to the shop two years ago. He sighed in heavy acceptance...it didn't mean he had to like it.

"But not to night," he whispered to himself as he walked away he heard whispered above the raging storm around him,

"We sell love, hope, and dreams here...Detective...but not to night..."

Leon knew it was only a matter of time before he gave in and walked through those doors. Gave in to the seductive call...it was the best and worst thing he could do.

"...But soon, our Detective..." Whispered the Shop to a retreating Leon. The Shop knew the human would give in to the call. All of their Chosen did...Eventually. But this was one was different from the others...would be harder to seduce to it's cause...But the Pet Shop wanted this, needed this one...This one was going to be different from all of the previous masters...more compassionate, more angry, more powerful. Perhaps this one could change the destiny of the others that the Shop loved. 


End file.
